


Sexual Tag: The Ultimate Game

by camnoelgallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: BDSM, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Ian, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, Husbands, Lingerie, M/M, Playful Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys Mentioned, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Mickey, Teasing, Wall Sex, flip fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camnoelgallavich/pseuds/camnoelgallavich
Summary: So I have to say that I loved Mickey in 11x02. The boys were ridiculously funny and Ian's bold ultimatum gave me the idea for this fic. My lovely bitches (Shane and Andie) helped me brainstorm these scenes and encouraged me to get this fic out and my lovely beta (jinlin5) did the same. Thanks loves! (and extra thanks to Shane for coming up with this hilarious title with me.)The sexual tension of their fight was getting to both of them, but Ian and Mickey are both stubborn, so of course neither of them wants to fold first.***“You really gonna gimme The Chin right now, man?” Mickey intentionally rolled his hips so his hard dick would slide along the length of Ian’s, back and forth. He found pleasure in the fact that Ian was already hard by the time Mickey had gotten on top of him, his teasing clearly working to get under Ian’s skin. He knew he was annoying Ian by trying to get him to bend his rule, but that was his job now. Being lovable while being a tinge annoying was in the imaginary Husbands’ Handbook, was it not?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 19
Kudos: 184





	Sexual Tag: The Ultimate Game

“Oh, I like that.” Mickey was tossing money at Ian, not even looking at the quantity of the bills as he kept it up, a shit-eating grin on his face the entire time.

Mickey slipped off the bed and walked over to straddle Ian’s waist, staring down at him with a cocky smirk. Mickey dropped the remaining money in his hands in favor of dropping down onto his knees, pinning Ian’s hands above his head in one fluid motion. He chuckled looking down at his sweaty stubborn redhead, feeling the hundred dollar bills still peaking out of the top of his tank shake as he did so. 

Ian huffed but didn’t make eye contact as he felt Mickey lay against his stomach. Mickey’s solid weight on top of him was always welcomed, but not when Ian was trying to stick to his guns with his stupid self-imposed rule. 

“You really gonna gimme The Chin right now, man?” Mickey intentionally rolled his hips so his hard dick would slide along the length of Ian’s, back and forth. He found pleasure in the fact that Ian was already hard by the time Mickey had gotten on top of him, his teasing clearly working to get under Ian’s skin. He knew he was annoying Ian by trying to get him to bend his rule, but that was his job now. Being lovable while being a tinge annoying was in the imaginary Husbands’ Handbook, was it not? 

“I made us some money…” He purred, kissing along Ian’s neck and clavicle before leaning up a little to look at his pretty boy while he continued grinding against him. He knew Ian’s hard cock was ready to unload all of his cum, he just needed a little more convincing to get out of his head. He kissed along Ian’s chin, letting go of his hands and sitting back on his cock, trying to get Ian to look at him.  _ Seems like sexy eyes aren’t gonna work right now _ , Mickey thought to himself, knowing what Ian knew - that Ian knew he would fold with one look into Mickey’s bedroom eyes. 

He continued to speak as Ian gave him the silent treatment for teasing him. Mickey walked his hands down Ian’s chest towards himself as he set his rhythm, rocking his ass back against Ian’s cock a little bit faster than he’d been grinding against him - almost mimicking riding him. “I can pay the bills for us without a guilty conscience and you can uh… do something about that paycheck since you can barely support yourself with that one.” He couldn’t help but snicker at his comment and a moment later he felt himself sailing through the air and landing on the floor next to their bedroom door with a thud. Ian clearly didn’t like that jab. 

Ian flipped off his husband, still refusing to look at him and then went back to his noisy ass sit-ups, irritating Mickey to the fullest. There was only so much of a tease Mickey could be before he became downright bratty. 

Mickey sat up and pulled off his messy tank top, the rest of the money falling onto his lap and on the floor around him, as Mickey threw the article of clothing down as well. He stood and stripped off his boxers, more dollar bills falling off his body and onto the floor. “Fine.” He grumbled as he walked back to the bed, smacking Ian’s forehead on the way. “Guess I’ll just go to bed.” He laid down on Ian’s side closest to the wall, still trying to get his attention by stealing Ian’s spot. He slept naked all the time, but he knew it would drive Ian wild the longer he kept up this tough guy act. 

Laying there naked, Mickey smirked to himself, watching Ian’s crunches slow. “M’not that tired though.” He narrated just to be annoying. “If only I had a sweaty husband to take care of this….” He palmed himself while running his other hand over his hip. He gave an exaggerated sigh before lifting himself up on one arm and loudly digging through the drawer on their bedside table, looking for their lube and narrating that too. “A husband that would come eat me  _ out _ with this strawberry shortcake shit.” He popped the cap open and shut. 

Ian’s breaths were coming out as louder huffs now and Mickey knew he was getting to him. 

“C’mon, man...” Mickey urged in a husky voice, getting hard in his hand. He popped open the lube again and squirted some out on his hand, staring at the back of Ian’s head, waiting for his husband’s eyes to meet his. He started to stroke himself and grumbled under his breath, flipping Ian off in anger. 

Ian was so tempted to turn around and get in bed with Mickey. How could he not be tempted when his wet dream was dancing around him? He could hear the sound of lube squishing against Mickey’s balls and heard the little hitch in Mickey’s breath, the noise he makes when his tip is rubbed with a thumb. 

“Iannnnn…” Mickey whined, kicking his feet against the comforter like a brat. 

“You’re an asshole.” Ian groaned as he held the edge of their dresser and pulled himself up to his feet. He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the dresser, sitting on the edge of it before making eye contact with Mickey. 

“I know, but I’m  _ your _ asshole.” Mickey was aiming to bribe him into bed with the sweetness that Ian couldn’t get enough of and he smiled, thinking his plan was working now that Ian was looking at him and talking to him. 

Little did he know, Ian had a plan of his own.  _ Two can play at this game.  _ Ian’s eyes roamed down the length of Mickey’s body and back up, watching his cheeks flush with color to match the reddening of his tip. His husband wasn’t shy by any means, but Mickey had never gotten used to putting on a show. That was Ian’s area of expertise. Ian was positive Mickey wanted his husband to join him, the look in his eyes said as much. 

Ian slid a hand down his body and started to palm himself over his clothes. He knew he already had Mickey’s full attention - as he always did in their bed, other times were questionable. He licked his lips and then slid his hand into his shorts, wrapping around himself and tugging twice. The contrast of Mickey being completely naked on the bed in front of him while he was clothed redistributed the upper hand to Ian and they both felt that change in the air. 

Mickey couldn’t help the moan that slipped past his lips as he saw Ian’s hand moving under his boxers. But, it wasn’t enough, Mickey wanted to  _ see  _ it. And he wanted way more action than jacking off together. He fumbled around with his free hand and found Ian’s favorite lube, holding it out towards him. Normally, he’d throw it at the ginger’s head but he was trying to coax Ian into bed - had to think two steps ahead of him. 

Ian pulled his hand out of his boxers and pulled off his tank, knowing Mickey would think he was winning again. Ian could never fuck him with a shirt on. He reached out for the lube without getting on the bed, no matter how hard Mickey tried, and poured a little on his hand, dropping it onto the nightstand afterwards. 

He put his hand back around his hardening cock and his breath hitched at the coolness, not worried at all about the mess he was making. His jobless husband could do their laundry while he was at work tomorrow. 

“You changing your mind?” Ian asked as he kept moving his hand on himself, crawling into the bed slowly. He heard Mickey’s grunt of acknowledgement but there was no promise there, so Ian’s plan was set in motion. 

Mickey didn’t know what made Ian change his mind but it was happening and it was working out so far. He sped up his hand on his cock, reaching down with his left hand and tugging his balls down while he spread his legs for Ian, not knowing where he’d want to be and too horny to tell him where to go. 

Ian crawled up beside Mickey and leaned over, pressing his lips to Mickey’s ear. “You look so fuckin hot jerking off for me, Mick.” He panted, making sure to keep a level head as Mickey was clearly out of it and pushing against the brink. He wanted to say the one thing that always drove Mickey wild to complete his plan of edging Mickey and leaving. “I want to eat you out till your legs shake and you can’t stand… then I’ll suck you dry and kiss you breathless. Just the way you like it.” He spoke in Mickey’s ear before kissing his earlobe. Ian heard Mickey’s answering whimper and saw one of his thighs quake as he looked down the length of Mickey’s body. 

Mickey was lifting his hips off the bed and fucking up into his hand, but he had slowed down to wait for Ian to make good on what he had just suggested. He felt the bed moving under Ian and closed his eyes as another moan fell from his lips. He squeezed the base of his dick to pull him back from the edge of his orgasm, wanting to last as he waited for Ian’s lips to touch his body, time stretching out and feeling limitless. 

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the touch never came and he heard a small chuckle coming from his right. He opened his eyes to see Ian, dressed in a different pair of boxers and a tee, and wiping his hand off on his discarded clothes and then flipping Mickey off with a smirk. 

“I want to do all that… but I’ll wait. Maybe you’ll get that job now,  _ asshole _ .” Ian laughed as he walked out of the room, still flipping Mickey off over his shoulder, successfully completing his teasing and leaving him high and dry to finish on his own. Unfortunately, all that teasing had done a number on him too, so he headed down the steps and out the front door, leaving for a midnight jog to burn off some steam. 

*

Mickey couldn’t let that failed attempt at bribery deter him. He wasn’t going to another pointless job interview so he was hellbent on getting Ian to break his dumb rule. Once he did it and set a precedent, they could go back to fucking as usual and all would be right in the world. 

If he had to trick Ian into breaking the rule, there wasn’t much harm in that. 

The next day, Mickey had gotten in the shower right as he heard Ian come home, sneaking in at the last second and making sure to leave the bathroom door open for his plan to work. Mickey listened for the telltale sign of Ian stomping up the steps to their room after a long day at work before he laid on the theatrics. 

“IAN?! YOU HOME? GET IN HERE!  _ AH _ !” He let out a pained scream and a string of curses for effect, squeezing one eye shut. “ _ Ah fuck _ ! It hurts.” He complained loudly, over the sound of the running water. 

Predictably, his husband came running into the bathroom in surprise. “What? What happened?” Ian pulled the curtain back quickly and reached out to hold Mickey’s face, seeing Mickey covering one eye. “Lemme get a look at it.” 

“No! I got shampoo in it. Can't open.” Mickey groaned dramatically, holding onto Ian’s forearm with his wet hand and not letting go of his eye, because there truly was nothing to show him. Mickey’s theatrics could be commended but he wasn’t about to actually put shampoo in his eye for this. 

“You just have to wash it out, Mick. Want me to do it for you?” Ian shook his head at Mickey, but he knew how much his husband hated discomfort. 

“Yeah fine…” Mickey sighed an air of impatience to his tone as he reached for the base of Ian’s shirt and lifted it up until Ian let go of him to take it off. “Get in hereeee.” He distracted Ian so that he wouldn’t question why he was being undressed. 

Ian stepped in with his jeans still on, turning Mickey to face the water and pressing himself to Mickey’s side to lean over his shoulder and look at Mickey’s face. “Lemme see, baby.” He cooed, trying to pry Mickey’s hand away from his eye. 

Mickey kept pouting but he finally let go to hold Ian’s waist, pulling his husband in front of him. “You’re getting soaked.” He mumbled as he unbuttoned Ian’s jeans and started to slide them off of him, keeping his eye squeezed shut. 

“Mick. Open your eye.” Ian spoke in a stern tone as he heard his wet jeans slop onto the bottom of the tub, finally figuring out that Mickey was putting on an act. 

Mickey knew he was caught red handed, so he might as well have his redhead in his hands. He ran his tongue over his lips as he grabbed Ian’s ass with both hands and looked up at him with a sheepish smile. “Got me. Well actually… I got you.” He smirked cockily and squeezed Ian’s ass before smacking one cheek hard and leaning up for a kiss. To his dismay, his lips were met with Ian’s palm and he pushed his head back. 

“Faking an injury? Really?” Ian pushed Mickey aside to get his wet clothes out of the tub and tossed them onto the bathroom floor. He stood back up and pushed a finger into Mickey’s chest, right above his name. “I get a blowjob whenever I want for that. 'S not funny, Mickey.” 

“Okay, fine. I’m not as funny as you, Chuckles.” Mickey conceded and brought his hands back to Ian’s ass. “ But you know uh… I could make good on that blowie right now… since you’re here.” He punctuated his words by pressing kisses to Ian’s chest, slowly sinking lower and ready to get on his knees.  _ Winning after 48 hours isn’t that bad _ , Mickey thought cockily. 

Ian let him think he was giving in for a moment and then crushed his fantasy, like any good husband would. He slid his hand up from Mickey’s chest to his neck, wrapping around his throat lightly and applying just enough pressure to counter Mickey’s movement. He guided Mickey back upright in front of him and choked him just a little harder, the way Mickey liked it. “No way in  _ hell _ ,  _ husband _ .” Ian loosened his hold and pulled his hand back to pat Mickey’s cheek, tauntingly and just on the right side of firm. “You and I both know it’ll lead to us fucking.” 

Mickey’s face morphed from devilish to angry in 0.2 seconds. “Just. Fuck! Me!” He pinched Ian’s nipples and pulled on them. 

“Not gonna fuck you till you get a real job. Already told you.” Ian smacked Mickey’s hands away and squinted at him. “You just gotta deal with it.” With that, he wrapped his arm around the back of Mickey’s shoulders, finding his grumpiness unbelievably charming as always. He pulled his husband’s small, wet frame against himself and kissed him hard, but only for a moment. 

“Pretty sure I told you no more lying though… so you’re in for it when we do fuck.” He smirked as he spoke in his dominant tone, spanking Mickey’s ass hard before stepping out of the tub. He pulled his orange towel off the rack and wrapped it around himself, realizing Mickey had gotten him hard with his little game. He furrowed his eyebrows, having to think about saggy tits to will his hard on away as he walked to their room, still soaking wet. 

“Fuck you!” Mickey yelled after him, flipping him off through the wall and turning off the water angrily. 

*

Three days had gone by since the shower scandal and Mickey’s antics had continued. He’d plot his next move in the game during Ian’s shift and then unleash hell on Ian when he got home, torturing him with glee. He’d tried almost everything in his arsenal at this point but Ian’s stubborn ass still hadn’t given in. Mickey knew himself and knew he’d get particularly grouchy if Ian’s dick wasn’t in him soon, so now it was time to ramp it up a notch. 

Mickey was pretty sure he’d thrown everything in the book at Ian, starting with stripping naked and cuddling up to his side before they went to bed to “accidentally” dropping the contents of their box of sex toys onto the bed and then picking one to play with, all while Ian watched. He felt a certain kind of anguish filling himself with a sorry excuse for a dick when the one he wanted was right in front of him. He’d never been given The Chin for this many consecutive days, and that was saying something. He was certain if this continued for another few days, Ian’s face would be permanently stuck like that. 

Mickey had to do something drastic to catch Ian’s attention and change his mind, that much was clear. He had to do something he hadn’t ever expected to be doing. He pulled up a lingerie website for men on the brand new laptop he’d bought for them as a wedding present and purchased a [bright red thong and a garter set](https://i.ibb.co/DCtDYsB/IMG-9317.jpg), as well as a [matching red silk robe](https://i.ibb.co/LZHzHSQ/IMG-9260.jpg). The fire-engine red color was sure to attract his husband’s attention. 

He ran to the door the moment the mail was delivered earlier that morning, hearing the boxes being tossed onto the porch the day they were scheduled to arrive and hiding them behind his back to make sure no one saw their labels as he took them up to their room. Mickey waited until everyone in the house was gone to work or school, and only then did he open up the boxes and try on the atrocious outfit. He knew Ian had taken the AM shift that day so he’d be getting home around 4p.m. while everyone else was still gone. He felt like a fool making himself a grilled cheese in this getup in the middle of the day, but he was doing what had to be done for some dick. He had to stick to his guns. 

Ian walked into the kitchen while Mickey’s back was turned and he froze in his spot, his jaw dropped as everything in his hands fell to the floor. The loud clang of his phone hitting the floor surprised Mickey and alerted him to his husband’s arrival. 

Mickey spun around with a spatula in his hand, the robe tied at his hip barely hiding anything. “Like what you see, Red?” He couldn’t hold back the laugh that bubbled up from his chest because he  _ knew _ how funny this looked on him. His best friend standing in front of him knew how uncharacteristic of him this is, so Mickey was expecting a joke or two about it. Instead, he saw the humor behind Ian’s smile melt away into something else. Something like  _ the look _ . 

Ian was impressed to say the least. Gone was Mickey’s grandpa-esque thick brown robe, and here his husband stood in godforsaken  _ lingerie _ in their kitchen. It was almost too much.  _ Almost.  _

“God, you’re good.” Ian shook his head in awe as he stepped over the mess on the floor and walked right over to Mickey, wrapping an arm around his hip to hold the small of his back. He leaned down to press a kiss to Mickey’s lips while reminding himself that he shouldn’t give in, and making sure his dick got the memo too. But there wasn’t any harm in toying with Mickey, the same way he’d been teased all week. It was what any good husband would do. He pulled out of the kiss as it got heated and exhaled his breath between them before he glanced over Mickey’s body again, hand smoothing across the fabric on his back and humming softly.  _ This fucking silk is as soft as his skin _ , Ian mused to himself as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Mickey’s neck. 

He withdrew quickly with wide eyes, holding Mickey’s hips and arching an eyebrow at him. “Did you really put on  _ my _ cologne with this?” He laughed while motioning at Mickey’s outfit, rolling his eyes at Mickey’s plan to trap him again. That was a close one, had he not smelled anything on Mickey, he might’ve given in. Mickey should’ve known Ian loved the way he smelled. 

“Fuck off.” Mickey’s cheeks were tinged with pink as he spun around to face his burning sandwich on the stove, intentionally pushing his ass back on Ian’s crotch to distract him from his question.

“Nah, I’m not going anywhere until I see what’s under here.” Ian spoke, conceding a little by pressing his upper body against Mickey too. It was his turn to relentlessly tease the fuck out of Mickey and then walk away without a care. He slid a hand down Mickey’s thigh and played with the clasp on the garter before snapping it open. His lips formed a smirk as Mickey shivered against him at the noise. 

“Mmm… all this should be on display.” He ran his fingers along Mickey’s warm skin at the edge of his stocking, slinging it slowly back up and relishing in the bareness until he got to the tie at Mickey’s hip. “What are you hiding it for?” He asked as he slowly unraveled the bow connecting Mickey’s robe, pulling at one end of the fabric.

Mickey bit his lip as he cheered in his mind, thinking his plan had worked. Ian touching all over him had to be a good indication of what to come.

“Don’t tell me you’re not wearing any underwear under this…” Ian hummed in his ear, biting it softly as he pulled Mickey’s robe open, wishing he was in front of Mickey to see if his suspicions were true. But quite honestly, he was satisfied at the way Mickey was just barely pulling away from the cool touch of Ian’s hands, successfully sitting his ass further and further back on Ian’s crotch. 

Mickey’s breath caught in his throat as Ian’s hands flattened over his abs and slowly moved lower, rubbing his warm stomach and searching out exploratively to see if they’d come into contact with the fabric of any form of underwear. 

When Ian’s fingertips met lace, his lips against the back of Mickey’s neck immediately turned up into a smirk. “No fucking way.” He breathed in Mickey’s ear, reaching down and cupping his palm over Mickey’s junk and feeling lace all over. His heart began racing in his chest, needing to see this for himself. 

Mickey almost dropped the sandwich onto the floor, just barely making it onto the plate, when he was suddenly spun around for Ian to get a better look. Everything was red but his eyes zeroed in on exactly what he was looking for. Mickey’s cock and balls were squeezed into _lace_ _panties_ with his tip sticking slightly out of the band. His cock was deliciously hard from Ian playing with him and truth be told, the red tip matched the fabric’s color perfectly. 

“Holy-  _ fucking _ \- shit!” Ian chuckled with happiness and stepped back to get a good look at him. He turned and ran for his phone without a word, scooping it up off the floor and opening the camera as fast as he could. “I need pics of this.” 

He had barely snapped two or three with Mickey shyly glancing at the floor, unable to hide his smile but definitely not smiling for the camera. Ian moved closer, snapping a few more before he realized he hadn’t even seen Mickey’s ass yet - his favorite thing to stare at.  _ It must look amazing in this getup.  _

He spun Mickey back around to face the stove, bracing Mickey’s hands on either side of it on the countertops. “Mikhailo, if I’m about to see a thong, I will blow on the spot…” He spoke his warning calmly as he slowly lifted the bottom of Mickey’s robe, uncovering more and more of Mickey’s bare ass cheeks and whimpering at the sight. 

Mickey could barely get a word out, feeling desired and turned on and his painfully hard cock at the intersection of it all. He gripped the countertop and arched his back for Ian the way he liked. 

“ _ Jesus _ .” Ian cursed as he ripped the robe up, getting impatient halfway through teasing himself with his reveal. His cock was disastrously hard, the fucking traitor, but how could he not be. He was staring at Mickey’s round ass cheeks, separated only by a thin strip of fabric leading to a thicker band around Mickey’s waist. 

His breath shook as he pulled Mickey back against him again, their bodies flush as the robe was pushed out of the way. Ian’s hands continued roaming Mickey’s body as he was forced to resort to begging. He couldn’t give in now, he’d been strong for so many days. “If we had our  _ own place _ …” Ian ran his fingers along the band and pulled it back, letting it snap back into place, “I’d walk around in less than this for you.” He moaned at the thought. 

“Oh c’mon, Mick… please.” Ian exhaled a harsh breath as his hands played with the lace next to Mickey’s cock. “You sure you don’t wanna go apply for a job today?” He sounded pained the way he was restraining himself. 

Ian slid his hand between them to grip his cock through his jeans and massaged it for a little relief, his next sentence coming out as a gasp. “For me? I’m so fucking hard, it hurts, Mick. I want to fuck you so bad.” He panted. 

He brought his hand back to Mickey’s cock, slipping into his underwear and wrapping around it as he whined. “Pleaseeee… don’t you want me inside of you?” He whined. 

“Fuckin’, fuck me then dammit!” Mickey slammed his palm on the counter, ready for Ian to take him right there. He could’ve cried when he felt Ian’s solid weight and hard cock move away from where his husband was pressed against him a moment before. 

“Can’t. And you know it. Evil spawn of satan.” Ian kept palming himself as he waddled over to the bathroom in the corner to jack off, making sure to lock the door behind him in case Mickey got any ideas. He had no qualms letting Mickey hear what he was missing though. He was louder than usual as he jerked off, making sure he solidified his win. If he exaggeratedly slammed his fist against the bathroom door as he came with a loud moan, the dramatics were his business. 

Ian hadn’t planned on torturing himself too, but it was well worth it, seeing the pained look on Mickey’s face this time as Ian won this round of the game. 

*

“What’s got you all dressed up?” Ian asked grouchily as he walked through the front door on Friday evening to find the house empty other than Mickey. He saw his husband in his classic black button down, fiddling around with his phone where he sat on the sofa. The pent up sexual tension between the two of them was starting to get to Ian. He normally fucked out his issues in some banging sex with Mickey but he hadn’t been able to do that for almost a week now and it was turning him into a grumpy asshole. 

Mickey opened his mouth to answer Ian’s question, knowing his husband would be proud of his answer and their long week of fighting would be over - but Ian held a hand up to silence him before he could speak. “You gotta go change.” Ian grumbled as he plopped down onto the opposite sofa, looking at Mickey from head to toe. 

“What?!” Mickey was caught off guard by the strange statement. 

“You know what that fuckin’ tight ass shirt and those ripped skinny jeans do to me, so get your ass up and walk up those stairs and put on your grandpa robe. I’ve been through enough today. I don’t need more shit.” Ian rubbed at his temples with his eyes closed. 

The game was fun, but the strain of holding himself back and not letting himself be free with Mickey - was not. 

Mickey was genuinely worried about what happened at Ian’s job that day for his husband to come home this morose, but then he remembered what Ian just demanded of him and shook his head stubbornly. “No. I have a… thing…” Mickey said, sounding so suspicious that Ian pulled his hands away from his face to look at him. 

“You have a thing… tonight…?” Ian deadpanned. “Does that  _ thing _ have to do with what I think it does?” If he said the word job to Mickey again, he was sure one of them was going to blow a fuse, and not in a good way. 

“Uh  _ no… _ ” Mickey spoke with the same tone as Ian but his face held a smile right after. “I, uh… thought we could do somethin’.” He stayed vague as he stood from the sofa, walking over and taking Ian’s hand to get him up. It took a little extra effort since his oaf was no help and actually added some resistance as he was pulled onto his feet. 

“Do what?” Ian was still looking at him with suspicion. 

“Dance.” Mickey blurted and then looked away, playing with the ring on Ian’s finger instead of looking at him. “You know like, the roleplay shit.” He mumbled under his breath. 

Ian knew exactly what he was referring to. Often, in prison and since then, they would roleplay as different characters before an otherworldly round of sex, with a sexual dynamic that was so off kilter it made everything more exciting. All the tension and the playfulness of it all would get them so riled up for the other, they’d completely give in to their lover. There were a couple classics that they liked to play - and those happened to be ones where Ian and Mickey were able to rewrite their history and reclaim a little part of themselves by painting over bad memories with new, happier ones. A good memory with their husband was what each of them deserved. 

The first of course was ‘Army’ - as a commanding officer and subordinate. Mickey was always the bratty subordinate who just wouldn’t bend to fit the rules, until Ian came along to straighten him out - in a few different positions. The second was ‘Mob Boss’ where predictably, Mickey was the Big Boss and Ian just couldn’t get his job right. So, Mickey had no choice but to lay him out and fuck him stupid until his mind was a blank slate ready for instructions. There was a fun ‘Security Guard’ one too, but their most favorite was Ian playing a ‘Dancer’ in a club and Mickey being his client. Yes, it hit too close to home, but that was exactly why they craved it. At one point, it had been their reality but they were so far removed from it, that it actually felt like healing to Ian. 

Ian rarely ever spoke about that time of his life with anyone, but with Mickey it was different. He had been  _ there _ , he’d tried his hardest to help Ian, and even though Mickey may never know the extent of it - what he did know was enough to understand why rewriting the blurry, barely-there memories felt so calming and rewarding to Ian. He was erasing a scary part of his life, during the best time of his life - with his Mickey back in his arms. 

Tonight, Ian was surprised to hear that’s what Mickey wanted, but by the time it registered he realized Mickey was no longer standing in front of him. Mickey was dimming the living room lights and hitting play on the video on their huge new flatscreen tv in the living room.  _ Mickey’s wedding present to himself _ , Ian thought with a reasonable amount of sass. 

Ian heard some generic club mix start to play out of the tv speakers as Mickey made his way back over to him and he held his hand out, palm up, eyes openly searching Ian’s for any hesitation. “Ready?” 

“Yeah.” Ian nodded along, taking Mickey’s hand even though he didn’t know how this was going to end since they couldn’t have sex. He figured that was part of the role, dancers didn’t necessarily always go to third base with a client, so maybe they could do other things. That wouldn’t be breaking his rule, right? 

Ian pulled Mickey solidly against him and gave him a quick kiss before they started, letting Mickey pull away and come back to him as a client. He swayed his hips to the beat of the song and closed his eyes, slowly shedding his clothes onto the carpet and already feeling his tiredness fade as his clothes got lighter. 

“Damn, I’d take that ass to the back, no question.” Mickey spoke loudly over the music, making Ian laugh as he opened his eyes. 

“Would you now?” Ian asked, looking down at Mickey and deciding he should be higher up, as if on a stage. He turned and climbed onto the coffee table in just his boxers and his socks. 

Mickey’s immediate answering nod made Ian flash him a charming smile. “Well, how much you got?” Ian yelled over the music. 

“For you, anything.” Mickey held up a hundred which seemed to appear out of thin air, but Mickey had been prepared for this evening - in every way. He tucked it into the waistband of Ian’s boxers, right above his dick, and then held his hand out again with a different meaning this time. His characters were always rich as fuck and it was amusing to Ian to try to guess how much fake “money” Mickey would give for his ass that night. 

Ian took his hand and climbed down, leading Mickey to the loveseat and shoving him down onto it. Ian climbed up to straddle his lap and then reached for Mickey’s hands, putting them on his ass for the hell of it. He was certain they were going to do  _ something _ sexual within a few minutes, so getting hard wouldn’t be the end of the world. If Mickey left him high and dry after this, he’d be on the couch until further notice. 

Ian draped his long arms over both of Mickey’s shoulders as he ground down on him, getting hard at the simplest touch after a long week of no sex and unintentionally letting out a moan. “You feel so good.” Ian moaned as his character, but of course he meant it about his husband as well. He couldn’t help himself from wanting more in his deprived state. 

Mickey watched on in surprise, smirking as Ian laid against him and kept rolling his hips into Mickey, while his hands went for Mickey’s belt and smoothly undid it to push his jeans down a little. He wanted to feel Mickey’s length against his but there were too many layers of fabric between them right now. Either way, he hissed when he felt Mickey’s hard cock against his own through their thin boxers and smiled at the thought that they hadn’t even waited for Ian to get into a costume. 

Ian kissed along Mickey’s neck as he started undoing the buttons of his shirt, starting at the top as he reminded himself not to break character as he craved skin on skin contact. He should at least keep talking to Mickey. “So, how was your day?” He whispered in a seductive voice in Mickey’s ear. 

“So far, so good; I had a job interview-.” 

Ian hauled back and looked at Mickey with wild eyes. “You what?!” Breaking character was allowed in this instance. 

Mickey laughed softly at Ian’s surprise, letting the scene go in favor of enjoying this rush of excitement. “Yeah, man, I had a business idea, I ran it by Kev and V-.” 

“That counts!” Ian blurted referring to his rule. Of course he wanted to hear more, but he was too hard to think straight. He stood up off of Mickey’s lap and pulled Mickey to his feet with Mickey’s shirt in his fist. “You can tell me about it later, but for God’s sake, I need these clothes off.” Ian hadn’t known he was going to do it, so he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and ripping Mickey’s shirt apart the rest of the way, buttons flying everywhere. “Off! Fuckin’ strip.” Ian was hard and demanding, pushing Mickey’s shirt off for him and letting it drop to the floor as he went for Mickey’s tank. 

“Hey, hey, alright! I can do it myself, stop rippin’ my clothes.” Mickey chuckled and reached for the back of Ian’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss that surprised both of them. No matter how much time passed, their kisses will always be the same. They were both eager and ready, opening their mouths to each other and letting their tongues meet in the middle as the loud club music kept blasting, filling the room around them. Ian barely noticed it though. His mind was too busy racing to come up with what he wanted to do with Mickey first. Their roleplay characters were gone but Ian felt his dominant mind taking over and quite honestly he wanted to get back at Mickey for taking so long to fucking interview again. For making them wait all week to fuck. 

He broke the kiss and stepped back, pulling the rest of his clothes off in seconds and then standing nakedly in front of his husband, who was quite literally drooling over him as he took a step forward to touch Ian. 

“No.” Ian held a hand out against Mickey’s bare chest, glad to see he’d partially followed instructions. “Strip and go to time out.” He pointed at a bare spot on the wall, knowing Mickey would understand what he meant. 

Mickey whined and if he stomped his foot a little like a bratty child, neither of them addressed it. He heard the tone in Ian’s voice and he knew his subspace wasn’t too far off, because all he was doing as he tried to get his clothes off was staring at Ian’s hard cock amongst the curly red hair down there. He wanted to suck that cock so badly, from now until forever, that he was actually drooling at the thought. No more sex droughts. 

Ian reached for Mickey and guided him to a spot in front of the wall, smacking his perky ass in the dim light. “Time out. Now. For putting Daddy through this for a whole week.” He knew he was deflecting the blame for his self-imposed rule, but it was more fun to play this way. 

Mickey whined as he dropped to his knees facing the wall, knowing a moment later he’d have Ian pressed against his back and wrapped around him. He smiled as he felt Ian assume his position right behind him and Mickey lifted his hips and sat back on Ian’s lap, willing Ian’s dick into him. “Come on.” He grumbled under his breath, continuously throwing his ass back on Ian and attempting to do it. 

Ian chuckled directly in Mickey’s ear when he realized Mickey wasn’t just grinding back on him, but he had a goal in mind. He wrapped his arm around Mickey’s neck and braced his hand against the wall, as he’s meant to in this position, but he paused when he reached down between them and found Mickey’s hole wet with lube. “You prepped.” He whispered his question as a statement, directly in Mickey’s ear. 

“Figured tonight was the night, so I got ready.” Mickey shrugged his shoulders against Ian’s chest and tilted his head back to look at him. “Knowing you couldn’t wait,  _ Daddy _ .” He teased with his eyes on Ian’s lips. By the time he raised them to look into Ian’s eyes, his husband’s lips were on his and a moan fell past his lips. 

“I love you - I hate you for making me wait this long - but I still love you, stupid.” Ian mumbled against Mickey’s lips, guiding the tip of his cock to Mickey’s hole and pushing it in gently. He heard Mickey’s hiss at the stretch and his own breath hitched as he restrained himself one last time, just to make sure he didn’t hurt Mickey. He brought his hand to Mickey’s waist, spreading Mickey’s knees wider apart with his own. “Sit back on me, baby.” He moaned, knowing he didn’t have the patience to slide up into Mickey because he had the real possibility of blowing his load too soon. 

Although, he soon realized that’s what Mickey wanted. He felt no hesitation from Mickey, pushing back a few more inches and swirling his hips before sliding back up and then down once more, keeping up his movements until Ian was firmly seated in him and Mickey was on his lap. “C’mon, c’mon please.” Mickey whispered, bracing his hands on the wall and looking down at the angry red tip of his dick. “Daddy please fuck me.” He kept his voice as a low whisper, knowing he couldn’t tell daddy what to do. He’d been saying those words to Ian for days now, but he was finally at the finish line and he couldn’t fuck up now. Mickey wasn’t really sure if Ian had heard him until Ian pushed both of them up onto their knees and pulled his hips back, snapping them forward into Mickey with a deep groan. 

Ian’s forehead fell forward onto Mickey’s shoulder as he began driving into Mickey, fucking him against the wall, bracing Mickey’s cheek against the back of his hand. He opened his eyes to watch his dick sliding in and out of Mickey so quickly, it made his balls draw up at the sight. “Oh  _ fuck _ .” He let out a choked whimper knowing he wouldn’t last. 

“No no no no no.” Mickey whined, reaching back to hold onto Ian’s hair, tugging it to try to convey that he needed Ian to hold on. It couldn’t be over this soon. They had a week’s worth of fucking to do.  _ Fuck Ian and his quick trigger _ , Mickey internally groaned. 

Mickey reached down to wrap his hand around himself while Ian pounded away but before he could, he felt Ian’s cum filling him up and getting fucked deeper into him - while his husband shook against his back with the force of his orgasm, moaning his name. 

The indignation that filled Mickey’s chest gave him an idea as he growled at Ian, pushing his husband out of him and smacking his arms and chest lightly. “ _ Seriously _ ?  _ That _ quick?” 

Ian barely tried to defend himself as he smiled dopily at Mickey. “Yeah… it was too hard…” He chuckled at his innuendo but his eyes widened as Mickey shoved him back onto the floor. 

“My fucking turn then.” Mickey reached for the bottle of lube he’d set under the coffee table for this very instance. 

“Do whatever you want, man.” Ian smiled in his blissed out state, basking in the afterglow of getting to cum in Mickey. He figured Mickey wanted to top him and he felt borderline high from the endorphins, so he spread his legs even more for Mickey to slide between them, tapping his hand against his stomach as he waited. 

Mickey made quick work of prepping him with well-lubed fingers, curling them in and out of Ian to pull delicate moans out of his husband. He reached his other hand up and put it back on Ian’s dick, jerking him off, knowing he could get going again very soon and banking on it. He lubed himself up and pressed past Ian’s entrance, his head falling forward slowly and his mouth falling open at Ian’s warm tightness.  _ None _ of his toys compared to the real thing. The ability to watch Ian’s nose scrunch up for a second and then even out, the feeling of wrapping his hands around Ian’s strong hips and guiding them the way he wanted.  _ Nothing compared.  _

He wrapped Ian’s heavy legs over his hips, sitting up on his knees as he started to set a rhythm, angling Ian up off the floor to make it easier to fuck him. He knew exactly how Ian had finished so quickly as soon as he started thrusting, Ian’s warmth wrapped around him was enough to make any man cum within seconds. He held Ian’s waist and jackrabbited into him until he was on the brink of his orgasm, pulling out of Ian and dropping him onto the floor - hearing his husband let out a cry since he’d been building towards his second orgasm with each stroke of Mickey’s dick against his prostate. 

“Calm your tits, I’m coming.” Mickey pulled out of him gently and watched Ian tighten around air for a moment before he remembered what he wanted to do. He crawled up Ian’s body and gave him a quick peck on the lips before holding Ian’s hard length and sliding back down on him with a moan. 

“ _ Fuckkkk _ .” Ian let out a surprised moan and reached up to grip Mickey’s ass just as Mickey leaned forward to brace his weight on Ian’s chest. 

Mickey lifted his hips and rode Ian with reckless abandon, and within a minute he felt his orgasm warming his body. Mickey wrapped his hand around himself and tugged quickly, letting it build as he slammed back on Ian’s dick, once, twice - and then came in thick spurts all over his husband’s chest. 

Ian tugged Mickey to his chest and rolled them over, chasing his release. He pressed his lips to Mickey’s and thrusted into him, cumming as Mickey tightened around him. He felt Mickey’s nails digging into the skin on his back, and he moaned through his orgasm, breaking the kiss only to breathe when he’d finished. 

“We’re a mess.” Ian laughed softly, resting against Mickey’s chest. 

“Yeah, but that was fucking fun.” Mickey laughed with him, ruffling Ian’s hair. “Lesson learned. Let’s never do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm coining the term Bitches to mean something new. Bitches = Bffs who encourage, brainstorm, and beta my fics & are ALSO my bitches. I'll be using this term a lot it seems. ;)


End file.
